


Приключения Чайного быка и Медовой Колючки

by Bathilda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда прилетающие на Землю пришельцы вовсе не замышляют ничего дурного, а просто намереваются развлечься и хорошо пошутить. За счет Торчвуда и членов его команды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения Чайного быка и Медовой Колючки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baiba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baiba).
  * A translation of [The Adventure of Tea Bull and Honey Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4538) by etharei. 



> Название: Приключения Чайного быка и Медовой Колючки / The Adventure of Tea Bull and Honey Thorn  
> Автор: etharei  
> Переводчик: Bathilda  
> Бета: увы, нет, все ошибки мои, и мне за них очень стыдно  
> Ссылка на оригинал http://community.livejournal.com/rei_of_writing/23130.html#cutid1  
> Рейтинг G  
> Жанр юмор, мини, джен с элементами слеша  
> Разрешение на перевод: запрос был отправлен, но ответ так и не пришел  
> От автора: Фик переведен в подарок Байбе. Размещение на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика

**Приключения Чайного быка и Медовой Колючки.**

Медовая Колючка снова за ним наблюдала.

Это было не имя, по крайней мере, не то, что двуногие безволосые обезьяны считали именем, а скорее набор… ощущений. В первую очередь запахов, поскольку мир представлялся им размытым серовато-коричневым пятном. Однако носом Он мог определить возраст самки, ее рацион и настроение. И ее внезапный интерес к нему.

Он наклонил голову, чтобы поесть, так и не решив, стоит ли ему ответить на этот интерес. Запах самки был очень привлекательным, но… инстинкт подсказывал ему подождать. В конце концов, еда доставляла ему не меньшее удовольствие, хотя ему и не слишком нравилось, что в данный момент в его рот попадает пища, которая коснулась того, что… вышло из другого его конца. А потому Он неторопливо побрел к другому месту с отличной травой, подальше от остальных.

Шум. Он дернул ушами, и пусть это был немного нервный жест, Он все же был чересчур уверен в своей силе и превосходстве, чтобы по-настоящему испугаться.

– Сигналы идут оттуда, – донес до него ветер.

Он повернул голову, стараясь отыскать источник звука, и почувствовал запах двуногих безволосых об… _людей_. Тот, который говорил, был женщиной.

– Джек! – А это уже мужчина. Он фыркнул, перестал есть и подошел поближе. – Их гарнитура здесь, так же как и одежда, чистая и аккуратно сложенная. С какими больными ублюдками мы имеем дело?

– Ясно. – Ветер сменил направление, легкий бриз дул теперь с другой стороны, и Он почуял третьего _человека_ задолго до того, как увидел его. Он глубоко вдохнул, и его ноздри широко раздулись. – Ребята, все в порядке. Думаю, я знаю, кто похитил Янто и Гвен.

– Да? И чего мы тогда ждем? Идем их выручать.

Еще один порыв ветра, и запах третьего _мужчины_ ударил ему в нос. Все, включая Медовую Колючку, было забыто, и Он направился к нему.

Коровы – мирные создания. Во всяком случае, так говорят себе люди, которые редко видят коров не на страницах детских книгах или проселочных дорогах, во время нечастых вылазок на природу. В условиях хорошей погоды, теплого солнца и наличия зеленой вкусной травы, это, в общем-то, верно. Однако это не имеет никакого отношения к _быкам_.

– Не надо никуда идти. Тош, принеси, пожалуйста, из машины одеяла. Оуэн, подними с земли их одежду, пока ее не испачкали трава и навоз, а то Янто потом будет нам это вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он ускорил шаг, устремившись к людям, а небольшой откос, расположившийся между пастбищем и его целью, только помог ему развить скорость.

– Это будет не самое худшее, что когда-либо пачкало его одежду. Что? То, что я не одеваюсь так стильно, как вы двое, не значит, что я не замечаю, как Янто после обеда переодевается в другую рубашку того же цвета.

Запах принадлежал не корове, но он все равно был… _приятным._ Влекущим. Намного более притягательным, чем Медовая Колючка и трава.

Да и вообще, значимость коров сильно преувеличена.

– Хм, Джек, не хочу тебя пугать, но вон тот огромный бык сейчас на тебя набросится.

– Черт, бежим!

Мужчина побежал прочь, что нисколько Его не смутило, поскольку Он был полон энергии, а почва под копытами отлично подходила для бега. Раздался резкий звук, треск, и комки земли с травой ударили его в бедро…

– НЕ СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ В НЕГО, ЭТО ЯНТО! Да, ты правильно меня расслышал, так что _опусти свою чертову пушку_!

Он решил, что второй мужчина ему совсем не нравится, и, оставив пока приятно пахнущего человека в покое, с громким мычанием развернулся к своему недругу. Но сделать Он ничего не успел, поскольку сзади послышался топот копыт. Это была Медовая Колючка, и она направлялась к че… _Джеку_.

Снова фыркнув, Он потряс головой, ощущая странную раздвоенность. Как будто он одновременно находился в двух местах, был _сразу двумя личностями_ , а быки определенно не умели разбираться с такими необычными ситуациями.

Но Медовой Колючке, этой корове, нужен был _Его Джек_ , и _оба_ соседствующих в Его голове сознания определенно были против этого.

И Он ринулся в атаку.

**  
* * ***

Оуэн не перестал смеяться, даже когда они все возвратились в Хаб: Гвен и Янто – растрепанные, во вчерашней одежде, Джек и Тош – уставшие и грязные.

– Позвольте подвести итог: Янто и Гвен похитили инопланетяне, похожие на земных студентов университетского братства*, задумавших розыгрыш, превратили их в коров и оставили на поле?

– _Богатые_ инопланетные студенты братства – такое оборудование весьма дорогое, – уточнил Джек, ради Янто изо всех сил старавшийся казаться серьезным, хотя уголки его губ то и дело подрагивали. – Студенты с Эйрассолиена, и они забрались далеко от дома.

– Я так понимаю, это не первый раз, когда они прилетают на Землю? – спросила Гвен, дотрагиваясь то до шеи, то до подбородка, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему на месте.

– Они наведываются к нам каждые пару лет. Однажды Торчвуд поймал несколько из них и убил. – Джек на мгновение помрачнел. – С тех пор они перестали покидать корабли. По сути, они безвредны, и, как по мне, все это очень забавно.

– О да, очень, – рявкнула Гвен, и Джек открыто улыбнулся.

Оуэн склонил голову.

– А вы заметили, что они похитили именно Янто и Гвен, а Джека и Тош и пальцем не тронули, хотя они также пытались отследить тот прибор? Кстати, мы его нашли и без вашей помощи. Уверен, где-то там тоже известны шутки про валлийцев… – Гвен проверила свой пистолет и убрала его обратно в кобуру. – Но я этого никогда не узнаю.

– А кого-нибудь когда-нибудь… – с ужасом спросила Гвен, – ну, никого никогда не принимали за настоящих коров и забирали на бойню?

– Нет, – успокоил ее Джек. – Как ты сама видела, трансформация не длится и половины дня. И они никогда не забирают детей, стариков и больных. Все, кого они похищают, просыпаются на следующий день на каком-нибудь лугу, недоумевая, что же такого они накануне выпили. Пожалуй, это самые заботливые пришельцы из всех, кто нам встречался.

– Верно. – Все четверо взглянули на Янто, который успел незаметно сварить кофе и теперь протягивал им поднос с кружками. – Кому-то нужно что-нибудь еще? Не думаю, что я сейчас в состоянии есть, но…

Остальные члены команды убедили его, что сумеют обойтись какое-то время без еды.

– Я тоже думаю, что еще долго не смогу смотреть на еду, – простонала Гвен. – Мне все хочется выблевать ту еду, которая переваривается у меня в желудке, чтобы снова ее съесть.

Оуэн с отвращением взглянул на нее.

– Слишком много информации, которую я предпочитаю не знать, Гвен.

Янто резко развернулся на одной ноге и чопорно пошел прочь. Джек, явно не принявший близко к сердцу его плохое настроение, поинтересовался ему вслед:

– Ты куда?

– В душ.

– Гвен, – подала голос медленно потягивающая кофе Тош, – вас обоих надо тщательно осмотреть и просканировать, вдруг та технология, которую к вам применили, имеет какие-то побочные эффекты или остаточное действие.

– Точно, ты же не хочешь в самый неподходящий момент снова обернуться коровой, – добавил Оуэн. – Хотя Рис, скорее всего, и не заметит.

Гвен громко шлепнула Оуэна по руке, но Джек, отсутствующим взглядом смотревший туда, куда ушел Ято, этого не заметил.

– Я… э-э-э… пойду и помогу ему с душем, – пробормотал Джек, допив кофе и поставив пустую чашку на стол, и отправился к Янто.

– Конечно, так и представляю, как Джек стоит рядом с кабинкой и держит для него мыло и шампунь, – закатив глаза, сказал Оуэн.

– А я считаю, что это хорошая идея. Что? – нахмурилась Тош, когда Оуэн и Гвен ошеломлено на нее воззарились. – Янто очень… _был_ очень… _мужественным_ быком. И с тех пор, как они с Гвен снова стали людьми, он напряжен, как натянутая тетива. Так что ему пойдет на пользу снять это напряжение.

Оуэн наградил ее удивленным взглядом и покачал головой, а Гвен уставилась на дверь, за которой скрылись оба мужчины.

– Он был… чертовски привлекательным быком, – сказала Гвен, и ее глаза вдруг округлились, напомнив размерами блюдца. – О боже, что если мы…

Тош и Оуэн переглянулись.

– Это вполне возможно, поскольку мы добрались до того поля лишь через семь часов после того, как вы пропали. Но я лично считаю, что ничего не было.

– Почему?

– Ну, ведь при обычных обстоятельствах вы с Янто этого не сделали бы, верно? И хотя ваши настоящие тела были в отключке, подозреваю, что сознание каждого из вас частично присутствовало и ваших новых телах и вы все осознавали. В конце концов, вы оба побежали к Джеку.

– Если тебе от этого легче, – сказала Тош, видя, что Гвен не убедил этот довод, – Рис не станет тебя ревновать, я уверена.

_________  
* Братства - в американских (про английские - не в курсе) университетах/колледжах объединения студентов-парней (есть еще сестринства), которые славятся своими странными ритуалами вступления в них. Предназначения - устраивать шумные вечеринки и розыгрыши.

 


End file.
